


Back For You

by LoveAndKisses23



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Romance, fluffly, larry stylinson - Freeform, this is bullshit but just read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveAndKisses23/pseuds/LoveAndKisses23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry y Louis son personas que se encuentran casualmente, pero llega un momento en el cual los dos se confunden, y nuevos sentimientos florecen. Entonces, ¿Qué pasará con estos dos chicos?.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Puede que se oiga aburrido, pero las apariencias engañan asmlakss.<br/>Si leen esta cosa ugly , se los agradeceré por siempre ajhskassa <3<br/>All the love xx.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Miradas cruzadas/Primer encuentro."

**Author's Note:**

> Sólo espero que les guste, sólo tiene 6 capítulos cortos + un epílogo.  
> Los comentarios y kudos son recibidos con mucho cariño :) <3  
> Los amo.  
> Ahora si quieren lean esta cosa fea aksjslkas :)

Eran las 7 de la mañana y Harry tenía que levantarse para ir a la Universidad, ya que era día lunes, sonó la alarma y no con muchas ganas lo apagó. Harry se levantó, se duchó, y tomó desayuno , luego hizo su aseo personal y se fue para la Universidad porque eran las 7:40 Am, y no quedaba mucho tiempo porque él entraba a las 8:00 Am y la Universidad le quedaba un poco lejos, aunque no tanto.

**POV Harry.**

Llegué justo a tiempo a la universidad, pensé que llegaría tarde pero menos mal que no fue así, saludé a los profesores, y a mis amigos. Me tocaba Lenguaje, no me gusta mucho esa materia pero me va bien, me senté en mi asiento que está al lado de la ventana. Después de unos minutos la profesora llegó y empezó a explicar, a hablarnos, no le tomé mucho en cuenta porque mi vista estaba en un hombre alto, de cabello castaño, pero no lo vi muy bien porque estaba de espalda, pero se podía ver que era popular porque habían hartas chicas alrededor de él. No le di mucha importancia porque después se alejó de ahí, y justo tocaron la campana de receso.

-Bueno chicos acuérdense que tienen un examen la próxima semana, pueden retirarse. -Dijo la profesora.

-¿Qué!?-Grité para mí mismo- ¿Tanto tiempo me quedé mirando al chico, que ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando dijo lo del examen!?, ay no, voy a tener que pedirle a uno de mis mejores amigos si me puede decir lo que enseñaron.

-Hola Zayn, ¿Hermano te puedo pedir un favor?. -Le pregunté con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? -Zayn me respondió devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Me podrías enseñar lo que dijeron en clase, porfavor. -Le dije con una cara tierna para que aceptara.

-Claro que sí, si me di cuenta como mirabas al chico alto con pelo castaño. -Me sonrió.

-¿¡Quéee!? ¿¡cómo!?, nooo, estás mal. -Le respondí mirando para abajo con un poco de vergüenza.

-No te avergüences, además es muy lindo ese chico, si te interesa se llama Louis.

-¿Qué? aaaaahh ok gracias por la información. -Dije un poco asombrado- mejor cambiemos de tema, y ¿me enseñarás?.

-Sí, después de la U, nos vamos juntos. -Lo miré

-Ok!! Gracias bro. -Me sonrió, y tocan la campana para entrar. 

Ahora nos tocaba Matemáticas, mmm no me gusta mucho esa materia, pero igual no me va tan mal, pero tampoco tan excelente. Entré con Zayn, y me senté en mi puesto y Zayn en el de él.

                                                              

                                            ~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~

 

Pasaron las horas, y ya estoy aburrido, lo único que quiero es irme. Pero faltaba poco para que tocaran la campana de salida pero no pasaban nunca los minutos. Aunque también tenía que ir con Zayn a estudiar Lenguaje para el examen. -Tocan la campana de salida-.

-Uff por fin -Dije para mí mismo y, Zayn dice- ¿Estás listo para irnos a mi casa?

-Sí -le respondí- ya voy -Llegué a donde él y empezamos a caminar y a hablar hasta que no me di cuenta y tropecé con alguien.

-Lo siento -dije- No te preocupes. -me respondió. - Lo miré y quedé sorprendido- ¿Quién es él?, se me hace conocido. -Me decía. -Él se dio cuenta de lo sorprendido que estaba  y me preguntó: ¿Estás bien?.

-Sí -respondí. -¿Cómo te llamas? -pregunté. -Me llamo Louis -respondió Louis. -Dios! ¿Acaso él era el chico que yo miraba? , o no, no pude ser!.

-Y ¿Tú cómo te llamas?-preguntó, haciendo que olvidara mis pensamientos.

-Harry. -Dije. -Que lindo nombre .-respondió. 

Me puse rojo, y creo que él lo notó porque me sonrió. Lo miré y quedé totalmente perdido en sus ojos, son tan hermosos, son tan lindos, y ¿qué estoy diciendo, estoy loco o qué?, recién lo conocí , y ya hablo así de él.

-Bueno Harry, me tengo que ir. Que estés bien, y espero que nos sigamos encontrando.- dijo sonriendo.

-Es...esta bien. Adiós,cuídate- Lo miré. Él se fue y yo lo seguía mirando , hasta que mi amigo me interrumpió.

-¿Estás bien?. -Zayn preguntó.

-Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien. -Le respondí. Aunque él me quedó mirando extrañado.

-Aaahh sii claro. Es que me pareció raro como mirabas a Louis, parecía como si vieras a tu primer amor. -Levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué!? -Respondí, y Zayn rió- ¿De qué hablas? , no es así -Pregunté nervioso.

-Jajajaajaajajjajaaj- ríe- Es broma tonto. -Sonríe.

-Mejor nos vamos.

-Sí, vamos. -contestó.

 Nos fuimos, estábamos caminando. Pero yo iba distraído, y me perdí en mis pensamientos.

_"La verdad,es que... sí, me quedé mirándolo, es que esos hermosos ojos, nunca lo había visto, son realmente únicos. Nunca había visto a una persona con tan lindos ojos, que se ve que expresan mucho amor. Eehh okey ¿qué digo? Mejor me callo, sólo tengo que pensar en el examen"._

 

                                    ~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~

 

Llegamos a la casa de mi amigo. Me dijo que fuéramos a la habitación para estar más cómodos, así que subimos. -Zayn me empezó a enseñar. Pero mi mente no estaba en el examen, sino en esos hermosos ojos, esa sonrisa ,su pelo castaño. ¿¡Quién es Louis!? -Pensé.


	2. "Estoy sintiendo algo por ti."

-Oye, Harry, !Harry! -Gritó Zayn, sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 -¿Qué? -Pregunté un poco distraído.

-¿En qué piensas?, desde que viste a ese chico has estado distraído, ¿estás bien? -Me preguntó.

Para que no se notara, le mostré una sonrisa y le dije: "Sí bro, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte, sólo estoy nervioso por el examen". Al finalizar mis palabras le mostré una sonrisa.

-Ok, te voy a creer, sigamos entonces. -Me dijo sonriendo.

-Sí, claro. -Contesté.

Así estuvimos todo el rato, él enseñándome la materia de Lenguaje y aprovechamos de estudiar, pero mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas pensando en: Louis.

 

                                         ~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~

 

**POV Louis.**

Noté que ese chico estaba un poco nervioso por lo que le dije, ¿Qué tiene de malo decirle que su nombre era lindo? Harry es lindo, ¿cierto? Claro que lo es. Sonreí, se ve lindo cuando se sonroja, ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy diciendo? , además le dije:  _"Espero que nos sigamos encontrando"_. Eeeh okay ¿Qué fue eso? Yo soy popular y él no , pero tampoco abuso de mi popularidad, ¿!Quién es él!?. Pero espero que sigamos encontrándonos por "casualidad" , algo me dice que nos haremos muy buenos amigos o algo más que eso, quién sabe, todo puede pasar.

 

                                       ~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~

                                                       

**POV Harry.**

Acababa de terminar de estudiar con Zayn, le di las gracias por enseñarme, y me dijo que cuando quisiera. Me fui de su casa,y empecé a caminar para llegar hasta la mía, ya que no quedaba muy lejos la casa de Zayn con la mía, por eso preferí caminar. Cuando llegué mi casa, me encontré a mi mamá.

-Hola mami - le dije, me miró y me abrazó.

-¿Estás bien mamá? -Pregunté correspondiendo el abrazo.

-Sí hijo. -Respondió. -sólo es que estaba preocupada por ti, no sabía en dónde te habías metido. -Dijo separándose de mí.

-¡Mamá! disculpe, es que fui donde Zayn, para que me enseñara Lenguaje y aprovechamos de estudiar, es que tengo examen la próxima semana, disculpe. -Dije mostrando una sonrisa.

-Ésta bien hijo, para la próxima me avisas -Respondió mostrándome una sonrisa.

-Sí mamá. -Contesté. -bueno mami voy a mi habitacion.

-Claro hijo.

Subí las escaleras, hasta que llegué a mi habitación, me dejé caer en mi cama, y cerré los ojos. Estuve como una hora con los ojos cerrados hasta que sin darme cuenta me quedé dormido.

_**-Eres hermoso - dijo Louis.** _

_**-Jejeje no digas esas palabras, haces que me sonroje.** _

_**-No te averguences, te ves lindo cuando estás así - dijo Louis. Y se empezó a acercar a Harry para darle un beso.** _

Pero de repente. Sonó el despertador.

Harry saltó, apagó el despertador de mala gana, ¿Tanto había dormido?-se preguntó, y ¿Por qué soñó con él? ¿Por qué era en lo único que pensaba? ¿Acaso le estaba gustando? Harry se levantó y se duchó, tomó desayuno, se lavó los dientes, y se fue a la Universidad.

 

**POV Harry.**

No puede ser, ¿Acaso me está gustando? Yo creo en el amor a primera vista, pero esto no puede estar pasando. Llegué a la universidad, saludé a mis amigos, me senté en mi puesto y llegó la profesora. Me tocaba Biología.

Y así siguió la clase, yo estaba aburrido. Sólo pienso en él, sólo en él. No, no puede ser. Creo que me está gustando.

Tocaron la campana, y salí a pensar pero alguien me interrumpió.

-Hola Harry. -dijo una linda voz.

_-¿De quién es esa voz?.-me pregunté extrañado._

Me di vuelta, y quedé sorprendido.

Es él, es Louis.

-Hola louis. -Contesté, un poco nervioso. Me senté en una banca que había y él hizo lo mismo, pero se sentó junto a mí.

-¿Cómo estás? -Preguntó.

-Bi..bien y ¿Tú? -Le pregunté un poco nervioso y tartamudeando.

_¿Qué me pasa?._

-Bien también. -respondió.

-Ahhh que bueno. -contesté tímido.

-Que casualidad, esta es la segunda vez que nos encontramos. -Sonrió.

Yo quedé soprendido por lo que dijo.

-Sí, que casualidad. -lo miré. Y me quedé hipnotizado con sus hermosos ojos, esa hermosa voz, es tan lindo.  _Y qué estoy diciendo, aaaahh no puede ser!_

-Bueno me voy.-dijo Louis rápidamente.

Lo noté un poco nervioso. Pero aahh sentí un gran alivio cuando se fue. Porque creo que. No, no puede ser. Creo, bueno , definitivamente Louis..

Estoy sintiendo algo por ti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un asco, lo sé, pero es para que se entretengan en algo jsnas,s aunque sea en esta bullshit ks,sas


	3. "Cercanía."

**POV Louis.**

Woau qué fue eso, noté como Harry me miraba, realmente es hermoso, esos ojos son tan lindos, su pelo rizado. Es tan lindo,y esos labios..oohh que digo!!, qué estoy diciendo, Louis Tomlinson contrólate, no te puede gustar, no lo conoces y no te puede gustar, aahh. -suspiré.

Lo único que alcancé a decir fue un simple "Bueno me voy". Enserio estaba nervioso, no sé que me pasa, cuál es este sentimiento que estoy experimentando, qué es lo que estoy sintiendo.

**POV Harry.**

Woau. Me confieso, lo vengo recién conociendo, y me gusta , ¿me enamoré a primera vista acaso? No, no puede ser! Es que, enamorarme de él, que apenas lo vengo conociendo, es algo realmente insólito, irreal. A lo mejor estoy confundido, sí eso debe ser. Oh de todo lo que ha pasado se me olvidó decirles sobre el examen, sí lo pasé, me fue bien, pero no excelente, pero me fue bien, y estoy conforme.

Entré a la clase de matemáticas. Sí, lo sé, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve con él, que no me di cuenta de que era hora de entrar a clases.

-Permiso. -dije abriendo la puerta de la sala. Y me quedaron mirando mis compañeros, incluso la profesora. Fue algo incómodo.

-¿Por qué tan tarde? -preguntó la profesora.

-Eehh disculpe señorita, es que estaba un poco distraído, nunca más volverá a suceder, se lo premeto. -dije con la cabeza agachada.

-Mmm, está bien. Haré como que nada paso, pero para la próxima no será así, tome asiento. -contestó la profesora.

-Ok , gracias. -Le dije con una sonrisa y tomando asiento.

La profesora empezó a hablar. Después de algunas horas la campana sonó, y la profe se despidió. Ahora me tocaba gimnacia. No soy bueno en los deportes, sí, bueno realmente no soy bueno en casi nada, pero qué le vamos a hacer, igual hago lo mejor que puedo.

El profesor de gimnacia llegó con otro curso y lo peor de todo fue que...ahí estaba ÉL. Traté de esconderme para que no me viera pero fue imposible, porque el profesor dijo mi nombre.

-Harry Styles. -dijo el profesor.

-¿Qué? - le pregunté, con la cabeza agachada.

-Serás pareja con Tomlinson. -Me dijo.

-¿Tomlinson? -pregunté un poco confundido. 

-Sí, con Louis Tomlinson. -me dijo.

-¡Qué! -dije gritando.

-¿Qué? ¿hay algún problema? -me preguntó el profesor.

-No. -le contesté rápidamente.

Y así empezó a nombrar las parejas, con quién nos tocaba. Creo que ibamos a ser gimnacia, un poco de trote o otra cosa. Pero el problema es que era en pareja.

-Hola. -me dijo Louis mostrando una sonrisa.

-Hola Tomlinson. -respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa, para que no se notara que estaba nervioso.

-Dime louis. -Me dijo riéndose bajito.

-Ok.- le dije haciendo lo mismo.

-Así que somos pareja.

-Eeeh sí. -dije.

-Me alegro , quién iba a creer que está es la tercera vez que nos encontramos por casualidad. -dijo.

-Sí.

Así se pasó el día; haciendo gimnacia, hacíamos abdominales, corríamos, trotábamos, nos hacían saltar tomando el tiempo, etc. Y a Louis no lo tomaba mucho en cuenta, pero bueno, la gimnacia era en equipo.

-Bueno chicos, es hora de terminar, pueden irse. -dijo el profesor y tocaron la campana de salida. Sii!. -dijeron todos los alumnos.

Cada quien se fue por su lado, pero noté que Louis todavía no se iba.

 

**POV Louis.**

Ok, esta es mi oportunidad para que Harry y yo nos conozcamos más, así que le voy a hablar. Me dirigí donde Harry.

\- Harry, vámonos juntos, yo te llevo a tu casa. -le dije.

-¿Eh? ¿qué? Aahh, no te preocupes , no es necesario. -me respondió.

-No, yo te llevo y así nos conocemos más. -dije desviando mi vista hacia otro lado .

-Ok, está bien. -Me dijo.

Yo lo estaba viendo de medio lado y él estaba mirándome. Sonreí.

_¿Sonreí? ¿Por qué sonreí?._

-Vamos. -dije. Él asintió.

Así que comenzamos a caminar.

 

**POV Harry.**

Estoy muy nervioso, al lado mío está él. Está Louis, me sentí feliz cuando me dijo si me llevaba a casa, realmente estoy feliz.

-Y bueno Harry. -dijo esa linda voz.

-Dime. -respondí mientras ibamos caminando.

-¿Dónde está tu casa? -preguntó

_Verdad, que tonto soy, no le dije en dónde quedaba._

-Emm queda un poco lejos, son como veinte minutos. -respondí.

-¿Qué? Entonces déjame llevarte en mi auto, el de al frente ¿lo ves? 

Yo miré al frente, y quedé en estado de shock, era un auto hermoso, era un auto de ensueño.

-¿Ese es tu auto? -pregunté sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿No te gusta? -dijo un poco apenado.

-No, no es eso, es realmente hermoso, es que me da pena subirme. -dije con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, no pasará nada.

Cuando llegamos a su auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Gracias. -le dije con una voz un poco tierna.

Eso sólo hizo que él se riera bajo.

Él se subió, se puso el cinturón de seguridad. Yo hice lo mismo y arrancó.

-Sólo sigues derecho. -dije.

-Ok.

Le seguía explicando cual era el camino hasta que llevamos a mi casa.

-Aquí es. -dije. Mi casa no era tan grande ni pequeña, era una casa común y corriente.

-Ok. -dijo. Se desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad, yo igual hice lo mismo.

Él se bajó primero y me abrió la puerta del auto.

-Muchas gracias Louis.

-No hay de qué, cuando quieras.

Y en eso. Él me dio un abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es la cosa más horrible del planeta, pero tengo más historiaaas y muy buena que más adelante subiré :)


	4. "Un abrazo inolvidable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANTE LEER
> 
> Hago que los chicos traten a sus madres de "Usted" porque yo así trato a mis padres, y sé que ellos lo más probable no las traten así, pero porque para todos es lo mismo, el You es para Tú o Usted, depende jaskasahs  
> Y estoy muy acostumbrada a tratar a mis padres con respeto, pus aisknsl.ks puede que sea anticuado, pero para mí no lo es :)

**POV Louis.**

Lo abracé ¿qué estoy haciendo? Sólo me lancé hacia él. Tiene un rico aroma, es tan hermoso, esa sonrisa...y esos labios, esos labios, son tan...alto!! Louis Tomlinson, no digas nada.

Él se separó de mí.

 

**POV Harry.**

Me está abrazando, yo hice lo mismo, le devolví el abrazo, tiene un rico aroma, es tan hermoso. Para Harry, no digas más. Sí, te gusta, no lo puedes negar Harry.

Me separé de él.

-Emm bueno Louis -dije- es hora de entrar a mi casa y tú de irte a la tuya. -dije nervioso.

-Sí, sí, tienes razón. -me respondió nervioso.

-Adiós. -me dijo. -Cuídate.

-Adiós, igualmente. -le dije.

Lo vi irse en su auto rápidamente. Y entré a mi casa y estaba mi mamá, la saludé y subí rápidamente a mi habitación, entré y me tiré en mi cama. Se me vino a la cabeza el abrazo que me dio Louis. No creo que pueda olvidar su aroma cálido.

Harry fue poco a poco cerrando los ojos hasta quedarse dormido.

 

**POV Louis.**

Llegué a mi casa. Me fui flash después de aquel abrazo que le di a Harry, llegue en un dos por tres a mi hogar.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré a mi mamá.

-Hola boo bear. -dijo mi mamá.

-Hola mamá. -dije.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó.

-Sí, estoy bien, no se preocupe. -dije - ¿Y mis hermanas? -pregunté.

-Hmm está bien, tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo. -asentí con la cabeza- y tus hermanas estan en la pieza de ellas viendo televisión.

-Ah ok, me voy a mi habitación.

-Ok. -respondió mi mamá.

Llegué a la habitación y me senté en mi cama. Cerré los ojos, y se me vinieron imágenes de Harry. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente.

_¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en él? ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?_

Me lancé a mi cama, cerré los ojos y traté de dormir para poder dejar de pensar en él. 

Luego de unos minutos. Louis cayó rendido en el mundo de morfeo.

 

**POV Harry.**

Harry despertó después de quedarse dormido por casi tres horas.

 _¿Qué hora será?_   Vi la hora e iban a ser las 8 de la noche.

_Whoa ¿Tanto dormí?_

Me levanté y bajé a la cocina. Menos mal que no había nadie, de seguro mi mamá fue a comprar algo.

Saqué una fruta, me la comí y después de unos minutos salí afuera, para caminar y tomar un poco de aire, y pensar mejor lo sucedido con Louis.

De tanto caminar, no me di cuenta de que llegué a un lago. 

_¿Un lago? ¿Desde cuándo hay un lago?._

Vi el lago y era grande y bonito, muy bonito, era el lugar perfecto para pensar y sin que nadie me moleste. Me senté debajo de un árbol que daba la vista perfecta hacia el lago. Pensé en ese abrazo que hizo que me pusiera nervioso, que me sonrojara, en ese abrazo inolvidable, y que con un simple abrazo, haga que mi corazón lata rápidamente.


	5. "Sentimientos y Confesiones."

**POV Louis.**

Aaaah. -bostecé.

Abrí los ojos. Mmm que bien me hizo haber dormido. Ahora tengo claro y sé lo que me pasa con Harry, me gusta y le confesaré mis sentimientos. Espero que no se lo tome a mal, y sino es así, ojalá no se arruine nuestra amistad.

Me levanté, me serví algo, y me dirigí a la casa de Harry.

 

**POV Harry.**

Pensé, pensé y seguí pensando y llegué a la conclusión sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos. Sí, me gusta, me gusta y mucho, nunca pensé sentirme así, cada vez que él se acerca a mí, siento mariposas en mi estómago, realmente estoy enamorado de Louis.

Me levanté del pasto y me fui a mi casa. Pasó media hora y me encontré con la sorpresa de que había alguien afuera de mi casa. Y ese alguien era Louis.

-Lou-Louis, ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora? -pregunté.

-Hola. -me dijo y sonrió -Bueno yo quería hablar contigo. -me dijo serio.

-Está bien, pasa a mi casa. -respondí.

-Gracias, pero me gustaría que estuvieramos los dos solos.

-Emm ok, conozco el lugar perfecto. -dije.

Sonreí y él sonrió,

-Vamos.

-Ok. -respondió.

Lo llevé al lugar -que no hace mucho fui- era el lugar perfecto para hablar y estar solos, sin que nadie nos moleste.

-Wooo que hermoso. -dijo Louis .

-Sí, es hermoso. - _como tú.-pensé_.

 Nos sentamos en el pasto con un árbol grande cubriéndonos.

 

**POV Louis.**

Wooo que hermoso, le dije a Harry. Era realmente hermoso, nunca había visto este lugar, la vista que tiene es linda, hay un hermoso y bien cuidado lago.

Pero ahí estaba yo, sentado al lado de la persona que me enamoré, sí mis amigos, hablo de Harry. Sólo le tengo que declarar mis sentimientos, pero ¿cómo?.

-Bueno qué querías decirme. -me dijo Harry.

-Bueno, yo... -dije, no me salían las palabras, estaba nervioso.

-Bueno , yo... dime. -me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa hermosa. Sonreí.

-Yo... - _Wuuoo, qué me pasa, estoy nervioso._

-Yo, ¿Qué? -dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo, yo...¡Estoy enamorado de ti! -dije casi gritando, por fin me salieron las palabras.

-¿Qué? -me preguntó sorprendido.

-Que..que estoy enamorado de ti , y quiero que seamos  _más que amigos_. -le dije mirándolo a las ojos.

 

**POV Harry.**

¿Qué acaba de pasar? Lou-Louis se me declaró, dijo que estaba enamorado de mí, y que quiere ser algo más que mi amigo. Esto no puede estar pasando, es increíble, él siente lo mismo que yo.

 

**POV Louis.**

Oh Dios, espero que no la haya embarrado. Ojalá no se lo tome a mal.

 

**POV Harry.**

-Bueno yo, no sé que decirte. -le dije y él se puso triste.

-No te preocupes, si no es lo que sientes, podemos ser amigos. -me dijo apenado.

-No, no me refiero a eso. -dije mostrando una sonrisa y él me sonrió.

-¿Y entonces? -preguntó alegre.

-Que sí, yo igual siento lo mismo, que coincidencia ¿No? Pero creo que es el destino estar juntos. -le dije sonriendo.

-¿En serio? Estoy tan feliz, entonces Harry ¿Quieres ser mi novio? -me preguntó Louis, con mis manos sosteniéndolas.

-Claro que sí. -le respondí dándole un abrazo y él lo correspondió.

 

**POV Louis.**

Estoy tan feliz, no sé cómo explicar lo que estoy sintiendo. Harry aceptó ser mi novio, ¿igual siente lo mismo que yo? Esto no es coincidencia, es el destino.

Nos fuimos, obviamente tengo que dejarlo hasta su casa.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó.

-Mmm ahora, esto. -le dije entrelazando nuestras manos.

-Aahh bueno. -dijo riéndose bajito.

-¿De qué te ríes? -pregunté.

-Mmm de nada. -dijo sonriendo.

-Ok, te voy a creer. -respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Harry. -le dije deteniéndonos.

Lo miré.

-¿Qué Louis? ¿Pasa algo? -Me preguntó mirándome algo preocupado.

-No, no pasa nada.

-Entonces, ¿qué pasa? -preguntó.

-Es que quiero hacer algo. -dije.

-¿Qué? -preguntó.

Yo me acerqué y...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya queda menos para que sus ojos dejen de sufrir :)


	6. "Beautiful Kiss." [Final]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EL FINAL  
> Sólo falta el epílogo aikasas

**POV Louis.**

Yo me acerqué y lo besé, de a poco fui moviendo mis labios hasta que él me correspondió. Yo lo atraje más a mí, él puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, nos besábamos como si no hubiera mañana, como si no nos viéramos en años. Era un beso tierno y cálido.

Hasta que nos separamos por falta de aire.

 

**POV Harry.**

Hay Dios mío. Louis me está besando, sus labios son tan cálidos, estoy tan enamorado de él.

Hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por falta de aire.

-Lou-Louis. -le dije.

-Yo.... -dijo Louis.

-Me besaste. -le dije sonriendo.

-Jejeje sí, umm lo hice. -respondió nervioso.

-Besas bien. -dije riendo.

-Jajajajaja. -me respondió riéndose.

-¿Qué pasa? -dije mirándolo.

-Es que tú igual besas bien, me encantan tus besos, son tan suavecitos. -dijo acercándose a mí.

-Así. -le respondí acercándome a él.

-Sí. -me dijo.

Estábamos a milímetros de volver a besarnos.

-Entonces....bésame. -le dije.

Y Louis me volvió a besar, quería de nuevo sentir esos labios, este es el segundo beso y ya me volví adicto a sus besos, sólo lo quiero para mí, ahora puedo decir  _"Louis Tomlinson eres oficialmente mío"._

 

**POV Louis.**

Lo volví a besar, esos labios rojos me vuelven loco, por mí estaría todo el día probándolos, hasta quedar sin aire.

 Nos separamos.

-Así que. -dije sonriendo y abrazándolo por detrás de la cintura.

-Así que, ¿qué?. -preguntó.

Caminamos.

-Beso bien. -le dije en el oído.

-Sí. -respondió dando vuelta su cabeza pero sin dejar de abrazarnos.

Le di un corto beso.

-Me vuelven loco tus besos. -Me dijo.

-Y a mí los tuyos. -respondí dándole besos en el cuello.

-No hagas eso.

-¿Y por qué no? -pregunté.

-Porque haces que me ponga nervioso. -respondió.

-jajajajajaja -reí.

Harry se deshizo del abrazo y me miró molesto.

-Perdón -le dije- es que tú igual me pones nervioso, pero, vamos bebé, no seas así, no te enojes.-le dije poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-Mmmm, no lo sé amor, déjame pensarlo. -lo miré.

-Listo, lo pensé. -Harry se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó.

 

**POV Harry.**

No lo pensé dos veces, me lancé sobre él, es que es imposible negarse con esa carita.

-Así -me dijo- ¿Y qué pensaste?.

-Mmm, que no puedo enojarme contigo, porque eres irresistible -contesté poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Lo sé. -respondió poniendo sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, y me dio un largo beso. Fue hermoso.

-Te amo. -le dije mirándolo a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo. -respondió.

Y así comenzaba nuestra nueva historia de amor. Un amor que comienza a florecer. Sé que tendremos que pasar por obstáculos, pero lo más importante es que los dos nos amamos y nadie puede luchar contra eso. Nuestra historia recién comienza, y tiene un futuro largo, muy largo por delante. Pero esto está recién empezando y nos queda mucho, mucho más por vivir  _juntos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya ya, queda menos para que no sufran más aknaksnaams  
> Pero sinceramente el EPÍLOGO ME GUSTÓ :)


	7. Epílogo: Familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me imagino que esto pasa con Larry, y mi corazón gordo de Larry Shipper no puede más con tanta adorabilidad oiasjaksas

**3 años después.**

-!Louis Tomlinson! Apúrate se nos hace tarte!. -gritó Harry desde las escaleras.

-Dios Harry, aún no controlas tu genio. -respondió Louis bajando. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Bebé cómo quieres que me tranquilice si vamos atrasados! -Harry dijo hecho un caos.

-Hey amor, tranquilo ¿Ok? Los chicos nos esperaran, sabes como son ellos. No dirán nada por demorarnos. -Louis le dio un suave beso en los labios. Después de unos segundos Harry se separó.

-Lo sé, pero sabes que jamás me ha gustado llegar tarde a un lugar, menos si se trata de una cena tan importante como esta. -Harry suspiró.

-Lo sé, es una cena familiar. Y estarán todas las familias reunidas en la casa de Liam, pero las cenas nunca empiezan a la hora, ¿está bien? -Harry asintió y se tranquilizó por las palabras de Louis.

-Está bien, pero será mejor irnos Lou. -Harry tomó su abrigo.

-Ya mi general. -Louis soltó una risa, causando que Harry también riera.

-Deja de hacerte el chistoso, y vámonos. -Harry dijo riendo.

Los dos esposos salieron de su casa, se subieron al auto y partieron a la casa de Liam.

Hoy era una cena muy importante para todos. Hoy celebran la navidad todos juntos.

Juntos como familia.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Después de media hora, Harry y Louis llegaron a la casa de Liam.

Louis golpeó la puerta, después de dos golpes, un pequeño de 5 años abrió la puerta.

-!Tío Lou, Tío Hazz! Vinieron. -dijo el pequeño.

-Alex! -dijo Harry tomándolo en brazos- por supuesto que ibamos a venir, jamás nos perderíamos esta fiesta. -Alex sonrió.

-Alex! -gritó Zayn. Cuando vio a Alex con sus dos tíos, corrió donde ellos.

-Papi! -Alex corrió a los brazos de su padre.

-Chicos, por fin llegaron, los estábamos esperando, pasen. -dijo Zayn.

Louis y Harry pasaron dentro de la casa.

-¿Y Niall? -preguntó Louis colgando su abrigo.

-Papi Ni está arriba. -dijo Alex risueño.

-¿Alguien dijo mi nombre? -un rubio de ojos azules bajó por la escaleras.

-Bro, ¿cómo has estado? -Louis lo abrazó.

-Excelente bro. -Niall respondió sonriendo.

-Chicos! Vinieron, ya es hora de cenar. -dijo Liam saliendo de la cocina.

-Sí por fin, muero de hambre. -Niall se sobó el estómago.

Los chicos rieron.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

La familia completa estaba reunida.

Era la primera vez que pasaban una navidad juntos.

El pequeño hijo de Zayn y Niall, Alex, era un niño revoltoso. Lo adoptaron cuando Alex sólo tenía unos 3 años, era la perfecta mezcla de la pareja Ziall.

Isabell, la hija de Liam y Danielle, es la niña más tierna que jamás han conocido.

La familia completa por fin estaba reunida.

-Me gustaría decir algunas palabras. -dijo Harry alrededor de la mesa. Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, primero que nada, les quiero decir que gracias por a vernos invitados a mí y a Louis a esta cena tan especial, para mí es un honor el poder estar con ustedes. -Harry soltó unas lágrimas.

-Amor..-Louis dijo. Harry le sonrió. Los chicos escuchaban atentamente.

-Tranquilo Lou, estoy bien, pero me gustaría terminar. Gracias por todo chicos, son los mejores amigos que podría desear. -Los chicos sonrieron. Harry continuó. -Pero hay algo que me gustaría decirte Lou. -Harry lo miró seriamente.

-¿Qué sucede bebé? -Louis le preguntó nervioso.

-No sé si sea algo malo pero..¿te acuerdas los papeles que mandamos para adopción? -Harry preguntó.

-Sí,Hazza ¿qué sucede? Me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Es que...salímos aceptados Lou, tendremos a nuestro primer hijo. -Harry sonrió. Louis le abrazó apretadamente.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? .-Harry asintió.

-Sí mi amor. -Lo besó.

Los chicos aplaudieron.

-Bueno, bueno, que maravillosa noticia, tendremos a un nuevo integrante en nuestra pequeña familia. -Liam alzó las copas.

-Brindo por nosotros, y por el nuevo integrante que habrá, salud. -dijo Liam.

-Salud. -dijeron todos al unísono.

Mientras todos los demás estaban en su mundo, Louis y Harry estaban en el suyo.

-Estoy tan contento de que por fin seremos padres. -Louis abrazó a Harry, y él acostó su cabeza en su hombro.

-Yo también amor, es un sueño hecho realidad. -Harry le sonrió. Louis le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te amo Hazza, gracias por estos preciosos 3 años juntos. -Louis dijo mirando fijamente a Harry.

-Yo también te amo, y gracias a ti por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo.

Louis se acercó a Harry y lo besó como siempre lo a hecho. Lo besó demostrándole todo el amor que le tenía. Harry cada vez se enamoraba más de Louis, siempre le hacía sentir mariposas en su estómago, aunque por dentro sentía un zoológico. Louis con cada beso que le daba a Harry sentía que volaba.

Los dos seguían besándose tiernamente. Aún quedaba una cena que disfrutar, y una navidad que festejar, pero lo más importante es que estaban en familia, y Louis y Harry ya recibieron su regalo de navidad, el saber que serán padres por primera vez, y ese es el tesoro más grande que alguien pudiera tener. Ese pequeño o pequeño que tendrán en sus brazos, será y es el mejor regalo para Louis y Harry, y traerá amor, alegrías y mucho más a la joven pareja.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que fue un asco, pero el Epílogo me gustó en lo personal :) (Más que los otros cap ugly iasjals)  
> Gracias por leer esta shit aijs.asklas. los amo, bye xx. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que es una horroricidad(?  
> Pero esto era una cosa pasajera que lo escribí cuando mi escritura era un asco, literal kasllssas  
> Imagínense, bueeee es el primer cap, así que... espero les guste(? Ñeeee sa,as byee los amo<3


End file.
